<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>mon cœur s'ouvre à ta voix by methlabs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771070">mon cœur s'ouvre à ta voix</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/methlabs/pseuds/methlabs'>methlabs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Government Sanctioned [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Deepthroating, Epic, Established Relationship, First Time Topping, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Unsafe Sex, not in that order, thats right</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:53:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/methlabs/pseuds/methlabs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent 14 and Scott’s first time together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Agent 14 (Grand Theft Auto)/Online Protagonist, Agent 14 (Grand Theft Auto)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Government Sanctioned [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1150667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>mon cœur s'ouvre à ta voix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>only thing i have to address is that my hc name for 14 is Morgan and this is gross. please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The panic only started to set in as Agent 14 realised Scott had pinned him to the bed and he cursed as he sat up abruptly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck. Uh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott pulled back immediately, his brow knitted in concern. “Do you want to stop?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Truthfully, stopping was the farthest thing from 14’s mind—the tightness in his pants said as much. This was simply strange new territory for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, I don’t. I just…” He trailed off, out of breath and not exactly sure where the sentence was going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t know where to start?” Scott offered sympathetically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>14 nodded, glad his lover understood without him having to say it. “I’ve been with plenty of women,” He added, feeling the need to soothe his ego a bit. Scott was obviously more experienced at this than him and it was admittedly a little embarrassing. “But never… never a man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott smiled down at him gently, cupping his jaw before leaning in for a short kiss. “It’s not that different if you top. I can guide you, show you how to do it right…” His voice dropped to a whisper as he took 14’s hand and guided it slowly to his own abdomen. “... Where to touch me...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>14 swallowed his anticipation. “Sounds fucking fantastic to me,” He said, almost too eager to his own ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott chuckled at his tone and kissed him again. “Honestly, I prefer bottoming most of the time. Hopefully we can train you right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of replying, 14 pulled Scott down for another kiss, more passionate this time, and flipped the both of them over so he was in-between his boyfriend’s legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh. That’s a start,” Scott purred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair groaned in sync as 14 rolled his hips against Scott’s, layers of clothing becoming less desirable by the second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me what to do. Please,” 14 pleaded breathlessly, his eyes already unfocused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Undress for me first.” Scott sat up, already unbuckling his belt and starting to wriggle out of his work pants. 14 wasted no time doing the same, shrugging off his jacket as well until he was left in his t-shirt and boxers. He had no time to remove either as Scott, already down to his briefs, pulled him in for another searing kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something clicked in 14 and he took initiative, breaking the kiss to trail his lips down Scott’s neck, latching onto his collarbone and leaving a hickey that would definitely show in the morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nnh—oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, fuck you. You know I have to see Yankee tomorrow,” Scott huffed, only half annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>14 only laughed against his neck and started on another love bite higher up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morgan, I swear to </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she’s not gonna let me hear the end of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>14 groaned blissfully at hearing his legal name and sat up to look Scott in the eyes, the stupidest grin on his face. “You know, as much as I hate the name, I love hearing you say it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott smiled coyly. “Then why don’t you move this along, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Morgan?</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m sure you’ll be hearing more of it,” He punctuated the statement by grinding his hips against 14’s to make sure he got the message.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Loud and clear,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” 14 chuckled as he brought his hand to rest on Scott’s crotch. The feeling of another man’s cock against his hand was foreign but… thrilling. In the best way possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>14 took his time exploring this new territory of Scott’s body, tentatively massaging his cock through his briefs until the taller man was squirming beneath him. 14 noted from the feel that Scott was marginally bigger than himself. He couldn't help but wonder how it would feel—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Babe</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Scott’s voice snapped 14 out of the trance he was in. He looked up, embarrassed, only to see Scott smirking at him hazily. He felt the tips of his ears grow hot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, sorry. Got carried away.” 14 laughed awkwardly. His laugh was quickly stifled though, as Scott took ahold of his hand again and guided it into his briefs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be shy, then,” Scott lilted, amused at the way his boyfriend faulted at the sudden contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>14 stuttered. For once, he was genuinely at a loss for words as Scott guided his hand to pull his erect length from its confines. 14 inhaled sharply. He had </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> underestimated Scott’s size.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott must’ve noticed his expression because he chuckled and laid a hand on his forearm reassuringly. “You know I don’t expect you to take it this time, right? … That is, unless that's really what you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>14’s face burned even more at the suggestion, both aroused and, admittedly, a little intimidated. “I, uh—maybe not this time…? I’m not saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>no,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey. It’s okay.” Scott smiled at him kindly, briefly breaking the sensual character he’d fallen into. “It’s something we can work up to, I don’t mind. However long you need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” 14 felt the words rush out of his mouth way too quickly for his liking, but he couldn’t help it. He cringed internally, but the feeling was assuaged as Scott quickly sat up and kissed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was softer this time, the two of them simply indulging in the contact, and any regrets 14 had dissolved before he even managed to process them. Scott pulled away first, albeit reluctantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pressed their foreheads together and smiled the most genuine smile 14 thought he had ever seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” He said, and 14 felt elation rise up in his stomach as Scott pressed his lips to his ear. His voice lowered to a sultry whisper again. “Now </span>
  <em>
    <span>lie down</span>
  </em>
  <span> and let me suck your dick. You need some attention.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” 14 laughed, happily moving aside to let Scott flip their positions. He leaned back against the headboard, intent on seeing Scott as he worked his magic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott smiled demurely before bringing his face to 14’s crotch and pressing a kiss over his boxers. Instinctively, 14 reached out to cup Scott’s cheek, running a thumb over his bottom lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott raised an eyebrow but softened his lips, taking the digit into his mouth happily. He sucked gently, not breaking eye contact the whole time, and 14 </span>
  <em>
    <span>moaned</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Scott grinned again seeing the effect he had and leaned back, letting the thumb slide off his tongue erotically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jesus fucking christ,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” 14 breathed shakily. If he wasn’t hard before, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>was now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott gave him no time to rest, pulling 14’s boxers down and off to free his cock. 14 tensed. This wasn’t unfamiliar territory by any means, but with Scott it was just… different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not only because he was the first man 14 had been with, but because this was the first time sex had actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>meant</span>
  </em>
  <span> anything. And it was terrifying and exhilarating all at once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>14 had never considered himself </span>
  <em>
    <span>small</span>
  </em>
  <span> by any means, but he couldn’t help but hold his breath as Scott wrapped his fingers around his cock appraisingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of the ridicule 14 had expected deep down, Scott hummed appreciatively and lay on his elbows to be level with the other man’s crotch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>14 stifled a moan when Scott pressed his cheek against his length, smiling coyly. “Your cock is </span>
  <em>
    <span>gorgeous</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words went straight to his dick and he took ahold of Scott’s hair with the sudden bout of confidence. “Then get to it, sugar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott seemed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> that and immediately went to work, licking from the base of his cock to the head. 14 shuddered in pleasure and Scott repeated the action a few times before finally taking the tip into his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott swirled his tongue around the tip, sucking lightly, and 14 could instantly tell he was well experienced. He tried not to think about all the men Scott had probably done this with before, but those thoughts went out the window when Scott started to take his entire length into his throat. 14’s jaw dropped as Scott took him all the way to the base, not once breaking eye contact. 14 thought it might just be the sexiest thing he’d ever seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>god,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He moaned, pulse quickening as he felt his tip hit the back of Scott’s throat. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott pulled up slowly, stopping for a moment with just the tip in his mouth before plunging back down. 14 threw his head back with a moan. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jesus christ</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Scott. That’s fucking amazing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> amazing, sugar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The praise was well received and Scott hummed contentedly around 14’s cock, the vibrations causing the latter to tighten the grip on his hair. Scott resumed moving up and down at a faster pace, and 14 knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer if he kept this up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nngh—</span>
  </em>
  <span>Scott… Scott I don’t think I can hold—” 14 cut himself off with a groan as Scott made an intentionally lewd sound around him. Scott didn’t relent, instead increasing his speed. “Fuck, baby. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck…!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>14 came </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard,</span>
  </em>
  <span> unintentionally pulling Scott down until his nose was pressed against his abdomen. Scott freed himself from 14’s grip, sitting up quickly as he gagged on the other man’s seed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, fuck,</span>
  <em>
    <span> fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean—” 14’s apology was cut off as Scott claimed his mouth, pressing their tongues together insistently so 14 could taste himself. If 14 could come again so quickly, he would’ve. Without breaking the kiss, Scott moved to straddle 14’s lap, close enough for them to grind against each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, only when they were both entirely out of breath did they pull apart, panting. A string of come and saliva stretched between their lips and 14 got a rush out of how obscene it must’ve looked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott leaned back against 14’s knees, chest heaving. He reached up to sweep the hair back from his sweaty forehead, and in that moment 14 thought he looked like a god.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W—Wow. Wow… </span>
  <em>
    <span>wow,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” was all 14 could manage as he tried to steady his breathing. Scott couldn’t help but let out an amused laugh at his awed expression. He took 14’s face between his hands, sitting forward again so their members were barely touching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready for the main event?” Scott’s pupils were blown, eyes wild and hair mussed, and all 14 could do was nod a little too enthusiastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to hear you say it, Morgan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Scott Galvin, I want to fuck the daylights out of you. That work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott grinned, more than pleased at his eagerness. “Perfect. Grab the lube from that nightstand for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yessir</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” 14 complied quickly, rolling out from underneath Scott and opening the drawer he’d nodded towards. He hesitated a few seconds before pulling out a large bottle of clear liquid that had no business looking that expensive. He chose to ignore that it was about half-empty and handed it to Scott, his stomach fluttering in anticipation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, just give me a few minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>14 was about to ask what he meant, but before he could, Scott had pulled his briefs off completely, revealing the rather generous ass 14 had admired so often. The question died on his tongue entirely when Scott, now sitting upright with his legs spread, squeezed two pumps of lube onto his fingers and inserted one slowly into his ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>14 couldn't tear his eyes away as Scott slowly worked himself open. His eyes closed in bliss as he inserted a second finger and 14 decided that maybe there </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> some truth to gay sex feeling good on either end. He wondered mainly if it was going to feel any different to being inside a woman’s ass and, </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he couldn’t wait to find out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott’s eyes opened slowly when he got to the third finger and he noticed 14 staring. “Enjoying the show?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To say 14 was enjoying himself was an understatement. He was borderline mesmerised and could only manage a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you come here and help, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The question caught him off guard and he had to stop himself from saying something entirely stupid like </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘who, me?’</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Instead he opted for something only slightly less stupid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott shot him a look between endearment and annoyance and pulled his fingers out of himself. “Of course…? Why else would I be asking? Besides, you should know how to do this too. C’mere.” He reached out with his dry hand and 14 took it apprehensively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott moved so he was now against the headboard with 14 kneeling between his legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” Scott said, handing the lube back. “Take a couple pumps on your fingers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” 14 could already feel himself slipping out of his depth, but he wanted to do well for Scott. He wanted to make him feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>better</span>
  </em>
  <span> than good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He followed the instruction, the lube colder on his fingers than he expected, and replaced the bottle on the nightstand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, now you can try putting them inside me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>14 hesitated only for a moment before bringing his fingers to Scott’s puckered hole. He teased around the edge for a second but Scott was impatient.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m… getting to it…” 14 took a deep breath before finally letting his middle finger slide entirely into Scott’s ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally,” Scott said, but his tone was teasing. “Try for two, and then three. I already got most of the way but your fingers are thicker than mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” 14 said again. He had no idea what he was doing. He tried sliding his ring finger in to the third knuckle as well, which was apparently the </span>
  <em>
    <span>right thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do if Scott’s quiet moan was anything to go by. Maybe he could get the hang of this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>14 kept on with the two fingers, trying his best to reach where (he guessed, at least) Scott’s prostate was, until the latter reached down to still his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I appreciate what you’re trying to do, babe, I do, but this part is mostly about stretching me out.” Scott smiled reassuringly. “Not that I’m not enjoying it, I just don’t want this to end so quickly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. Sorry.” 14 couldn’t help but feel a little embarrassed, but once again, Scott was prepared to reassure him with a soft kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t apologise, hon. You’re new to this, but I promise you’re already doing great.” 14 smiled at the praise and immediately felt better. It was so different to how Scott normally spoke, but this sensual, caring side of him was something he could really get used to seeing. “Let’s move it along, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, sugar,” 14 kissed Scott’s forehead and started moving again with renewed confidence. “I’ll do my best for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, he tried scissoring his fingers a little, and Scott broke character again for a second to give him a goofy little thumbs-up before draping his arms over 14’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All good for the third one?” 14 asked, just making sure Scott was alright with the pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah... yeah.” 14 wasn’t sure if there was something in the lube but Scott was gazing up at him lovingly—almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>breathlessly—</span>
  </em>
  <span>and 14 decided that he wanted to see more of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So when he finally inserted his index finger, he leaned forward to capture Scott’s lips in another kiss—slow this time, but with all his passion behind it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they broke apart, Scott was the only one left wanting for air as 14 smirked against his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Christ, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Morgan…” Scott breathed, and 14 locked the sound away in his brain. “I need you to fuck me </span>
  <em>
    <span>right now</span>
  </em>
  <span> or I’ll go fucking crazy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything, Scott. Anything you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without being told, 14 reached for the nightstand again, only to be stopped by Scott’s hand on his forearm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No rubbers. I want to feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That gave 14 pause. “You’re sure? I’m clean, it’s just…” He suddenly didn’t know what to do with his hands and wrung them together out of habit. “I don’t want you to have any regrets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Scott’s turn to pause, realising that his lover </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> had doubts. “Oh, Morgan. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Honey</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I couldn't possibly have anything to regret with you.” He took 14’s hands in his and the other man swore his heart </span>
  <em>
    <span>fluttered</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Now get some more lube on your cock and fuck me until I can’t walk tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh—th—why are you…?” 14’s voice raised an octave, entirely taken aback by Scott’s tact. “Everything you say is so…? I… My </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Well?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus. Okay. On it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>14 pumped more lube into his palm, wasting no time as he grasped himself and spread it along his whole length. The feeling wasn’t exactly foreign, rather something he just hadn’t had to do in a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you want me?” He asked, still pumping himself confidently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott moved, grabbing two of the many pillows by his head. “From behind,” He said, laying on his stomach and using the pillows to prop his hips up comfortably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>14 chuckled at Scott’s instant decision, admiring the view he had of his boyfriend’s behind. “I don’t know what I expected, honestly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>God</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>irritating</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Scott growled, though the look he gave 14 over his shoulder betrayed more arousal than annoyance. “I’m ready whenever you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>14 felt even giddier than before, taking an appreciative handful of Scott’s ass and kneading it rather roughly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enjoying yourself?” He could hear the smirk in Scott’s voice and was suddenly, inexplicably determined to break his cockiness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he replied, 14 took both of Scott’s cheeks in his hands and thrust upward against his asshole, earning a stifled gasp. “Very much so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear to </span>
  <em>
    <span>god,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Morgan. I need you inside me </span>
  <em>
    <span>yesterday.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>14 laughed at the familiarity of the phrase. “Sounds like someone’s been rubbing off on you, hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott groaned, looking back at 14 again with a more serious frown this time. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> kick you out and have a go with one of my toys if you don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>shut up</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay. Jeez,” 14 got the last of the laughter out of his system and rubbed the head of his dick against Scott’s hole. “And you call </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> petulant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>14 thrust in slowly—only the tip at first—but soon the rest of his length slid inside of Scott easily, until he was buried to the hilt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both men groaned at the sensation; 14 because of the tightness, and Scott because, somehow, 14’s cock seemed to brush against his prostate in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>best</span>
  </em>
  <span> way possible. He just knew he was going to be a mess when this was over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, sugar, you feel so good,” 14 growled, extremely turned on by the sight of himself disappearing into Scott’s hole. They fit together perfectly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>14 realised his shirt was starting to feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span> too warm so he pulled it off, tossing it somewhere on the floor. He didn’t really care at this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can move,” Scott managed to choke out, overcome with the effort of trying not to buck his hips back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah… I got you.” 14 complied, pulling out almost entirely before thrusting back in, hard. They moaned in sync and Scott reached for another pillow to bury his face in. He let out a long, muffled groan as 14 repeated the action, pulling out even slower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott looked back over his shoulder, uncaring of how his light brown curls stuck to his forehead. “Like you mean it, Morgan. I won’t break,” He gasped, and 14 wanted nothing more than to appease him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He immediately increased his pace, only pulling out about halfway now before slamming back in fully. “That better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott could only moan something incoherent in response. He shoved his face back into the pillow to muffle it and 14, fueled by endorphins and confidence, got an idea he figured he’d try.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey. Hey, no you don’t,” 14 warned, stilling his hips. He wrapped a hand around Scott’s throat and pulled him up so the latter’s back was pressed against his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had been worried Scott’s height would make it awkward, but it in fact gave 14 perfect access to his neck, which he used to his advantage. He brushed his lips against the underside of Scott’s jaw and felt him shiver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> muffle your voice, gorgeous,” 14 felt Scott’s Adam’s apple bob under his hand. “I wanna hear everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>God,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Morgan. Where’d this come from?” Scott laughed, though from his tone 14 could tell he was insanely turned on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just say I’m starting to get a rough idea of your sexual proclivities,” 14 chuckled suggestively, kissing Scott’s cheek before lowering his top half back onto the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that so…?” Scott couldn't help but smile excitedly. 14 was already doing so well, but if he was willing to play into his kinks so early… The thought went straight to his groin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm-hmm,” 14 hummed, starting to pick the pace back up. This time he took ahold of Scott’s hair, pushing him further into the mattress but keeping his face turned to the side so he couldn’t hide in the pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott bit his lip and angled his hips further upward to give 14 better access. 14 took it as an invitation to prop one of his legs up on the mattress for more leverage and started thrusting faster, breath leaving him in short puffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott looked like he was bordering on delirium, moaning softly with almost every thrust. “Morgan, my cock… I’m so close.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>14 got the message and released the grip on his hair. He reached over the body beneath him to pump some more lube into his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon, 14 had Scott’s length in his hand and was pumping him to the same rhythm as his thrusts. He could feel his own orgasm approaching but was determined to get Scott off first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel his coordination growing sloppier, his thrusts less even, but Scott’s volume only increased. Eventually, Scott let out a moan that could only be described as </span>
  <em>
    <span>whorish</span>
  </em>
  <span> and he came, his seed spurting into 14’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ffffuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Morgan… fuck…” Scott gasped, entirely out of breath. The way his walls tightened brought 14 right to the edge. “Are you close…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… Yeah, sugar, I’m almost…” He let go of Scott’s cock to grip his thighs as he thrust once, twice, and he was finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>14 came with a long, drawn out groan and pressed himself as deeply into Scott as he could manage to empty inside of him. Claiming him like this just felt… right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The feeling made Scott gasp in pleasure and he pushed his hips back, even though the pair were already as close as they could get.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>14 leaned forward to rest his forehead against Scott’s back and they stayed like that for a few moments, only the sound of their panting filling the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wow</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Of course 14 was the first to speak up, and Scott laughed weakly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>14 pressed a kiss to Scott’s shoulder blade before leaning back. He pulled out slowly with a wet pop that made them both grimace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though he already finished once before, 14 noticed he still managed to fill Scott with enough come that a tiny bit dribbled out. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> saving that mental image for later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snapped out of the thought when Scott finally let his bottom half collapse against the bed with a huff, and 14 tried to remember the aftercare routine he’d only ever half-assed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tissues</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked around and saw the box on the nightstand, not hesitating to grab what was probably too many. He cleaned his hands off first before hesitating. Did Scott want him to…?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about that, come here,” Scott said, as if reading his mind, and patted the pillow next to his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>14 moved to lie next to him, his lover wrapping both arms around his neck and pulling him in for a tired kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… how’s my performance review?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott chuckled softly, his voice sounding a bit raw, and 14 wished he could replay the sound over in his head. “You did amazing, hon. Don’t worry about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>14 let out a sigh of relief, rubbing the small of Scott’s back. “Thank </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Imagine getting fired on the first day of the job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott laughed again, pressing his face into 14’s neck. “Never.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed there simply holding each other, basking in the afterglow, until 14 felt himself starting to drift off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe, I need a shower before we sleep. You do too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so comfy though,” 14 mumbled, not opening his eyes. He smiled as Scott squirmed in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m serious, you got lube in my hair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a you problem.” 14 yelped as Scott smacked him particularly hard in the chest, making him let go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>14 looked on sleepily as Scott sat up on the edge of the bed. “If you want to go to bed sweaty, then that’s fine by me. Just hope you enjoy the couch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched amusedly as Scott made his way to the en-suite, his walk more of a waddle. “Wake me up when you’re done in there, then. Love youuuu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott rolled his eyes and shut the door, but not before mumbling a </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘love you too, idiot’</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>14 closed his eyes as he listened to the shower running, letting himself doze off again. If this was what domesticity was like, he sure could get used to it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>